10th Regiment of Foot
The crackling ring of musket fire breaks against the hillside. Men fall screaming all around me. A cannon bellows out a rumbling cry in the distance. This is our third assault on the rebels at Breed's Hill. The field is littered with our dead. The steady gun fire is dying, becoming sporadic. Ammunitions run low on both sides. The drum beats out a command to charge. We claw our way up the hill and collide with the rebels. They have no bayonets. We quickly overwhelm them and they break into retreat. I turn to speak to a fellow soldier on my right, thinking the rebels have dispersed. I look over just in time to see a musket ball rip through the soldier's chest. The shot comes as a sudden shock, stunned I turn, searching for its origin. I catch a glimpse of a man in a brown coat and then the butt of his musket crashes across my vision and sends me into darkness. I reawaken in another world. Many of my injured comrades of the 10th Regiment have joined me here. Madam Durnipia has healed many from grievous wounds that surely should have killed them. Stats *Life: 1 *Move: 5 *Range: 6 *Attack: 2 *Defense: 2 *Points: 75 *Figures Per Squad: 4 Abilities *'Wait Then Fire': If none of the 10th Regiment of Foot move this turn, add 1 die to their attack. *'Melee Defense 1': When rolling defense dice against a normal attack from an adjacent figure, a Soldier in the 10th Regiment of Foot adds 1 to his defense dice. *'Bayonet Attack 1': When rolling attack dice against an adjacent figure, a Soldier in the 10th Regiment of Foot adds 1 to his attack dice. A Soldier in the 10th Regiment of Foot can only use Bayonet Attack if he moved at least one space this turn. Synergy *Marcus Decimus Gallus: Soldier Leadership As soldiers, the 10th Regiment of Foot can benefit from Marcus Decimus Gallus’ Soldier Leadership movement bonus. *Marcus Decimus Gallus: Soldier Attack Enhancement As soldiers, the 10th Regiment of Foot may benefit from Marcus Decimus Gallus’ Soldier Attack Enhancement attack bonus. *Sacred Band: Disciplined Army Defense Bonus Having a "Disciplined" personality, the 10th Regiment of Foot is compatible with the Sacred Band's Disciplined Army Defense Bonus. Behind the Game The 10th Regiment of Foot was raised on June 20, 1685 as the Earl of Bath's Regiment for its first Colonel John Granville, 1st Earl of Bath. The regiment saw action during the War of the Grand Alliance, the War of the League of Augsburg and the War of the Spanish Succession at the Battle of Blenheim, Battle of Ramillies and the Battle of Malplaquet. In 1750 the regiment was sent to Ireland. In 1751 it was renamed the 10th Regiment of Foot as all British regiment were given numbers instead of Colonel's name for identification. The 10th took part in the 1759-60 action to repel Thurot at Carrickfergus during the Seven Years' War.Norman Vance, ‘Vallancey, Charles (c.1726–1812)’, Oxford Dictionary of National Biography, Oxford University Press, September 2004. The regiment next saw action during the American Revolutionary War at the Battle of Lexington and Concord, Battle of Bunker Hill, New York Campaign, Battle of Germantown, Battle of Monmouth and the Battle of Rhode Island. Strategies For 75 points, you get a very versatile squad. They're resilient enough to stand in melee, and with their Wait Then Fire power, they don't have to. Even if you decide to move one or more you can still use their bayonet ability, which is very useful. Their disciplined personality means they are compatible with the Greeks and as soldiers they can be enhanced by the Roman Warlord. References Category:Einar Category:Human Category:Common Squad Category:Defenders of Kinsland